Listen to the Rain
by LillyE.Jackman
Summary: Why does it take one minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye?" Everyone pays their respect, except for one person... First fanfic ever! please review!


Summary: Everyone pays their respect, except for one person...  
Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own any of the X-Men characters (yet). In fact, I think Stan Lee would personally kill me when he knows what I've done to one of his characters in this story. That is, if he gets me before all the other millions of X-Men fans do who would probably want my skin if this really happened.  
Author's note: My first story. I was having a hard time writing this. Please review, I would love to hear what you think!

**Listen to the Rain**_  
Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye?  
_

All the chairs were filled. Every row was full. She hadn't really expected that. Off course, the whole school had come to pay their respect. The first row was filled with the X-Men. Jubilee was crying her eyes out. Silently, which wasn't like her at all. Besides her fiery presence, she had always been known for never keeping her mouth shut. Even when she was asleep, she would keep on chatting. But today, silent tears made their way down her closed mouth. Bobby was sitting next to her, staring at the ground where his tears were falling to earth. Funny, she had always expected his tears to be like his powers. Ice. Snowflakes. But, of course, you can't cry snowflakes. Next to him was Kitty. She was dressed in an outfit she recognized from their last shopping trip. At first, she didn't wanted to buy it but after some gentle pushing, she had bought it. Kitty had said, it was only for a very special occasion. She never thought it would be this occasion. Her head is on Piotr's shoulder as she cries. He holds her hand while he shushes her. His eyes are red too. She never thought Tin Man could actually cry. He had always been very careful on showing his emotions. She could know. He was a great poker player with that face. Her bank account had know too. On the other side of the path were the older X-Men. Hank was not very different than usual. The only thing she noticed was that his suit was a few tints darker than the suits he usually wore. He was staring in the distance, his blue eyes unfocused. He too is an exceptional poker player but today, his emotions are clearly visible. Sadness and grieve are the most prominent ones. His eyes focus again as he looks to his left, where his beloved weather goddess is sitting. Her eyes are closed but tears are streaming down her face and drop on her folded hands. She always thought Storm would cry on a day like this. Storm was like a mother to her. She was a mother to everyone but in the years, they had really bonded. Hank places one giant blue-furred hand over Storm's tiny folded hands. A gesture full of understanding. Storm leans against Hank's shoulder as he comforts her. Though they are silent, their grieve is deafening. Next to them are Scott and Jean. She always knew Scott was the most emotional one and she was right. Tears were dripping from underneath his glasses. She wasn't surprised, though. Scott had been like an older brother to her. She always came to him for advice. He was always the strong one. But now, he looked lost. He clung to Jean's hands like they were the only things that were keeping him in his place. It looked like it hurt but Jean showed no emotion. She wasn't even crying. She didn't expected her to do so. Which is why she was surprised to see a single tear running down her cheek before it fell down on Scott's hand. Scott looked at his wife's face and as their eyes met, I could see that I was wrong. Tears had finally found their way out and were now running down her face. She placed her head on Scott's shoulder and together they mourned. The professor was seated next to them. Tears tracks on his face. She knew he was old but today, she saw how old he really was.

Slowly, it started to rain. She looked at Storm. She understood. The weather represented Storm's emotions. Considering her emotional state right now, rain wasn't very unusual. Jubilee stood up and placed one white rose in front of the memorial stone. Bobby stood next to her and placed another white rose next to it. Standing beside each other, they said their silent goodbyes before making place for Kitty and Piotr. Both laid a white rose next to the other two before making place for Hank and Storm. Storm started to cry even harder when she laid her rose down. Hank wiped his own tears quickly away before escorting Storm to the house. After them came the rest of the X-Men. Scott was crying so hard it was a wonder he could see where he was going. They too laid one rose down before descending to the mansion. After them, the rest of the students came to pay their respect and say their final goodbyes. She recognized each and every one of them. Angel, with his wings tightly tucked away beneath his suit and his handsome face. Artie, the boy who was once little but had considerably grown. Helion, the student who had once impersonated Shakespeare so well, she thought he had been reincarnated. And everyone else who lived in the mansion had come say goodbye. All except for one. There was one person who hadn't come. It started to rain harder and all the students quickly retreated to the mansion. When all the students were gone and the chairs were empty, she finally saw him. Standing at the back. He was soaking wet. Arms crossed over his chest. Wearing his usual leather jacket and a pair of jeans. She hadn't expected him to wear a suit. He was staring at her. Not looking at a spot behind her, but looking in her eyes. She walked down the aisle between the stairs and stopped right in front of him. His face was wet from both the rain and the tears. He was still staring at her. She reached up and slowly placed her hand on his right cheek. She closed her eyes.

"_You hear that?" she asked him with sparkling eyes.__  
He was about to say something when she placed a finger on his lips, forcing him to silence. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the top of her fingers. She giggled, music filling the air._  
"_Logan!"_  
"_What?" he asked innocently. She smiled and brushed her lips against his. He pulled her against his body and was about to deepen the kiss, when she cocked her head to the side._  
"_You hear that?" she asked him again. He listened. Then he heard it too. And felt it. A single raindrop fell right on her nose. He grinned and kissed it away. Soon, more drops followed._  
"_Come on, darlin'. Let's go inside."__  
But she had slipped away from his hold and was now standing in front of him, arms outstretched, face up towards the rain._  
"_You hear that, Logan?" she asked him while she continued to welcome the rain on her clothes._  
"_Hear what?" He walked up to her and placed his arms around her. They were already soaked. What was the point of going inside? She placed her arms around his neck and smiled up at him._  
"_Stop talking and start listening", she told him. She closed her eyes again and looked up. Tears were falling on her face, making her features even more beautiful._  
"_Listen to what?"__  
She opened her eyes and looked into his. She whispered._  
"_Listen to the rain"__  
He looked at her. She was so beautiful, so pure, so... his. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. This time, she allowed him. While he deepened the kiss, the rain soaked the pair even more but they didn't care. It didn't matter. They had each other._

She opened her eyes. He had his eyes closed and she knew he was reliving the same memory. She stood on her toes and softly kissed him.  
"Listen to the rain", she whispered against his lips. A single tear slipped down his cheek. She looked into his eyes for the very last time and then, she turned around and retreated down the aisle. She turned around to look at him for the very last time and found him looking into her eyes again. She smiled. She turned around and walked away before slowly disappearing. She had tasted love in it's most sweetest form but now, it was time to find peace. She would wait for him. Like she always had and always will.


End file.
